


He's My Lover.

by stormyks



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Governor's Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyks/pseuds/stormyks
Summary: Armie and Timmy at the Governor's Awards, pure fluff.





	He's My Lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written any fanfic or RPF at all, so be warned! I have been thinking about Timmy & Armie at the Governor's Awards for the last two days and I felt like I needed some story to make sense of everything. So here's my fictional version of the events. I don't know these people and have nothing but respect for them. This is just one fantasy of how the night went.

They'd arrived together in a black SUV with tinted windows, exiting into the garage under the theater. It was the first time they'd arrived alone together to one of these things, in the past Armie always came with Liz. Tim usually showed up earlier with Nick or Brian or Nicole.  

But today was new. Everything about it felt new. Tim was staying with Armie, in his new place, just the two of them. They hadn't had this sort of freedom since Crema.  They had stood side by side in the bathroom shaving this afternoon (mostly Armie shaving, really), then arranging their hair (Armie had helped a bit with Tim's curls, perhaps unconsciously arranging them in a particularly Elio-like manner. Tim hadn't minded, he just grinned and savored the feeling of those massive hands delicately organizing his hair.) The suit from Haider hung in a special spot in the giant walk-in closet that Armie's clothes only filled up a corner of. They held hands in the car on the way over, Tim's leg bouncing all the way up Highland Ave.

But as they turned into the garage, Tim realized he had no idea what to do next.  At the HFA's they had found each other on the red carpet, as planned. Wore practiced, nonchalant, expressions to hide their giddiness at sitting next to each other during the ceremony. They both had to get up in front of the crowd that time, and even though Tim was getting better at these kinds of things, he could never really relax until the speech was done. Hugging Armie on stage that night, with his face pressed into his neck, turned away from the crowd, gave him a thrilling taste of the public intimacy he was craving.

This time, though, they were arriving, walking the red carpet, meeting people--together. How would this work?  

"Armie, wait! What do we do next?" Tim asked before Armie could open the car door.

"Well Tim, we're going to get out of the car, walk down a long carpeted hallway full of photographers who are going to take our picture, and then we are going to listen to 5,000 boring speeches and drink bad wine."

"Thanks, man - I am familiar with awards shows." Tim elbowed him.  "Are we going to walk down the red carpet together? What if they ask us if we're here _together_?"

Armie turned to him and slid his hand back into Tim's. "Yes, if you are ok with it, I would love to walk down the red carpet with you, together. I don't think we'll get any questions though, so I wouldn't worry about it. For all they know I'm still a happily married man and you've got a French model girlfriend. We're just bros to them. We could probably walk around all night saying "He's my lover." and people would just laugh." 

"Ha, true, good point." Tim laughed then smirked at him. "Maybe I'll try that out later." 

"I think you should. I'll bet you 10 bucks that no one even bats an eye." 

"Alright, you're on." Tim said and opened the car door. "Lets do this." he said with a giant grin plastered across his face. 

They walked to the elevator, joined by a few other familiar faces. On the ride up, Armie wrapped his arm around Tim's shoulders and pulled him close.  The elevator opened to a glittering foyer, loud with the chatter of hundreds of personal assistants. Armie and Tim walked to the check in table and handed over their tickets to two white gloved ushers. 

"Mr. Chalamet, a pleasure sir, you'll be at table 3." 

"Mr. Hammer, you'll be seated at table 6. Will you be expecting a guest to join you, sir?" 

Armie pointedly caught Tim's eye as he answered the usher with a smile.  "Thanks, man. No, my plus one is already here." 

They walked through the foyer to the red carpet at the other end. Rather than the vaguely organized chaos of a typical red carpet, though, this one was being run with military precision. At evenly spaced intervals of ten feet, each individual celebrity was posing for a few moments then moving to the next station. No photographers were yelling for attention, no traffic jams had formed where random assortments of famous people were forced to mingle. No reporters were peppering them with questions.  Each person was posing on their own, aside from one married couple, Emily and John, who were way down at the other end of the line. 

Armie looked at the array of celebrities in front of them, many with co-stars and friends ten feet away on either side, but no one posing together.  His smile dropped. 

He looked over at Tim. "I guess we have to go separately on this one." he said as he ran his hand down Tim's arm briefly wrapping his fingers around his wrist. 

At that moment Saoirse walked up, a big smile on her face, dressed in a pristine white turtleneck dress.  "Hey Tim, hey Armie!! So good to see you, Armie! Timmy, here, I saw like two days ago, so whatever, he's boring.  Did you see I'm stealing all your fashion ideas?" She twirled to show of the matching label to Armie's HFA outfit. "Neither of you can hug me though because literally anything stains this stupid fucking dress and I can't get any bronzer or whatever on here before the red carpet."  

"Hey Saoirse, good to see you.  Don't worry I'll keep my spray tan away from your dress." Armie laughed somewhat half-heartedly. 

"Guys, what's wrong. You look like someone kicked your dog."  

Timmy leaned in and quietly explained "Its our first red carpet, like, together, even though things aren't really public--you know." Saoirse knew all the back story from their late nights in small town Massachusetts over the last couple of months. "But no one is taking pictures together and we were all excited to actually get to do this together for once, but it's not going to happen I guess."  

"Aw, guys, that sucks. I'm sorry." She grabbed both of their shoulders reassuringly.  "There will be many more to come though.  I mean we've got another one in two weeks right? Which one is that, Gotham awards?"  

"Yeah, its fine." Armie sighed "I guess we better get going here. Do you want to go ahead Saoirse?" 

They got in line to head down the carpet. Each celebrity shifting down like a conveyer belt.  When it was his turn Armie walked out to his mark and took up his pose. He didn't even try to go for a smile, defaulting to a intense forward stare that, frankly, without the softness of even a hidden smile came off angry.  Tim watched him with a touch of sadness that made his eyes a tiny bit watery.  

Then it was his turn. Armie moved ten feet down and Tim walked out to the mark.  He arranged his feet and gave the photographer his best look.  When he was done he watched Armie finishing his next station, looking even more despondent than before.  As he shifted down, Tim formulated a new plan.  Fuck this cold, sterile, conveyer belt of celebrities.  This was their first red carpet together and damn if they weren't going to get at least one picture.  A smile started to form at the corners of his mouth as he thought about it during his next pose.  Then it was his moment--Armie was waiting for Saoirse to finish up ahead of him and Tim made his move.  With a big grin, he looked at the photographers and ran sneakily up towards Armie.  Immediately the cameras all started flashing and it gave him away. Armie looked back as Tim approached and his face instantly filled with joy. 

When he reached him, Armie's right hand immediately wrapped around his waist pulling him tight and his face erupted in the uncontrolled smile that gave him the most adorable set of dimples around his eyes. Unconsciously, his other arm went to grab Tim too, but Armie caught himself in time before actually full-on hugging Tim on the red carpet. They beamed at each other, Armie watched Tim's whole face crinkle with pleasure, his mouth wide open, wheezing with laughter. All of the photographers from the three surrounding stations focused on them, with a cascade of shutter clicks and flashes.  Saoirse turned at the commotion and chuckled.  After a second, Tim gently patted Armie's stomach to signal his retreat and pulled away.  

But Armie wasn't done with him.  Ignoring all dignified red carpet behavior, he scampered after Tim and caught him halfway back to his station. He turned to face away from the photographers, for a moment of privacy.  "Tim!! I can't believe you did that." he said laughing. "There are going to be so many pictures of us! God, I fucking love you." 

"Fuck the man! We weren't going to leave this red carpet without some pics." Tim laughed. 

Armie's eyes were pure fondness and he had to fight himself to not lean over and kiss Tim right there.  Instead he grabbed his arm and stared at him for one second longer as the cameras continued to flash.  They retreated back to their respective stations and finished the remaining photographs, eyes notably lacking the sadness and harsh glare from before. 

The ceremony itself was pretty boring. Tim was seated with Maura and some of the Beautiful Boy producers.  Armie was with the OTBOS folks, awkwardly making small talk with Ke$ha.  As soon as possible after the speeches ended (mercifully quickly at this particular ceremony) Tim jumped up from his lightly picked-over dinner to go find Armie. 

Working his way through the crowd was not quick, though.  He kept running into people he should talk with.  Then there was Lady Gaga. He had to take a deep breath before introducing himself to her (remembering the time in Toronto when he'd made Armie come with him to watch her arrive at TIFF a couple of years back).  He eventually made it to the bar, where Armie was just ordering a scotch. 

"Dude, I just talked to Lady Gaga.  She saw our movie!!! Can you believe it!" 

Armie laughed, "He'll take a jack and coke, please." pointing at Tim.  "Who else did you meet?"  While they waited at the bar chatting, Armie's hand found Tim's for a brief moment. The bartender handed Tim his drink and the two turned around to find Mahershala Ali behind them. 

"Hey, man! Nice to see you!" Armie exclaimed.  "Loved Green Book!  I think its going to be you and Tim here battling it out this season.  Have you two met?" 

"No, I don't think so. Nice to meet you Tim" Mahershala said shaking his hand. "It's good to see you two back together again, seemed like you were having a blast last year."  

"Nice to meet you too, man! Last year was incredible, but I don't know, this one is shaping up to be even better." Tim said smiling and turning to look at Armie. 

They mingled around together a bit. Armie introduced Tim to Boots.  While Armie was chatting with Steve Yeun, Tim wandered a bit and ended up in a long conversation with Ava Duvernay. After he ping-ponged through several conversations, ending up at a table with several reporters from Entertainment Weekly.  They talked about Beautiful Boy and Call Me By Your Name and at some point Armie wandered up to find Tim. 

As he joined them at the table, Tim pointed to Armie and said, "Have you all met Armie? He's my lover." He turned smiling widely to see Armie choke on a swig of scotch.  While Armie coughed, the reporters laughed. "Oh my god, you guys are too cute!" exclaimed one. Armie recovered from inhaling his scotch enough to make an excuse and pull Tim away. He led him by the elbow over to the bathrooms, where they ducked into one of the private stalls. 

As soon as the door shut, Armie pushed Tim back against the wall and kissed him, thoroughly. Pulling back, he watched Tim catch his breath and said with a grin, "You owe me ten bucks." Then he walked out. 

Tim was giddy.  Partly from the kissing, but mostly from the thrill of saying out loud that Armie was his lover. God, it felt good to say that. He'd never called anyone his lover before. His girlfriend, his boyfriend, his best friend--sure.  But lover felt right for Armie now that he'd said it out loud. He thought about trying to introduce him as his boyfriend, it didn't seem like enough.  He'd had boyfriends before, Armie was different. He thought about introducing him as his partner.  It sounded too business-like, and Armie already had a partner (who already was also a business partner, at that).  What else was there? Maybe "soulmate"? But that would probably be even weirder to say than lover, really. Lover seemed like the perfect fit now that he'd said it. 

He walked out of the bathroom with a smile, wandering back towards the crowd. He found Armie talking to another journalist, Kyle something.  Tim started talking to a reporter from Variety, Marc, who was mingling nearby. When Armie wandered over, he took another opportunity to say, "Marc, have you met my lover, Armie Hammer?" Marc laughed, as did Armie, but the reporters brow furrowed a bit. 

"Ha, yeah your lover in the movie, right? Oliver?" the journalist asked. 

"Yep, he was my lover in the movie. That's right.  Also he's my soulmate.  My Oliver."  Tim replied, while Armie shifted a bit from foot to foot turning slightly pink.  The conversation turned to the potential sequel and some industry talk about financing.  Eventually Marc was interrupted by a colleague and excused himself. 

"Should we go, lover?" Armie asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Yes, lets go home."  

As they turned to leave, though, Armie's former co-star Elizabeth walked up.  "Elizabeth!!" he exclaimed. "How are you?!" they gave each other a big hug. 

"Elizabeth, I want you to meet Tim." Armie said warmly.  Elizabeth took his hand and held it. 

"Tim! I heard so much about you from Armie this summer when I was in New York. I know how important you are to him." she said, shaking his hand and looking in his eyes with fondness. 

Tim stared up at her, overwhelmed by the realization that Armie had also had the joy of saying his truth out loud, at least to some people. He turned to look at Armie, then back at her. 

"He's so important to me too.  He's my lover." He pointed at him, "That's my Oliver." 


End file.
